In Your Arms I Belong
by LaylaEvercrest
Summary: So many trials and tribulations has lead up to this very moment. And now they stand on a beach, just hoping to survive this last journey without anyone getting injured. Submission for the "WIB" challenge!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FF8, but I can dream right?

* * *

**_ Chapter One_**

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

"You're only twenty! You still have your whole life ahead of you. I'm just trying to make sure that you have thought this through. There are so many men out there… How does the old saying go? There are more fish in the sea?" The reinstated General Caraway fought, as he paced back and forth through the cobbled stone manor running his hand through his thoroughly greying hair. If this were not enough to make a man prematurely go grey, nothing else would be.

Rinoa's head popped out for a moment from behind an old wooden screen, "Really? I had no idea! So tell, me just how many of those fish you're talking about would go out with the strongest sorceress known to history?"

His eyes widen in sudden alarm, "Don't tell me that is the only reason why you're doing this? Rinoa, darling-"

Rinoa rolled her eyes at her father before disappearing once more behind a withered old wooden screen, "No! Of course not!"

The aging General looked down to his black leather shoes. They had been polished to perfection this morning as part of his daily ritual for getting ready for work instead he was standing in a ruined old orphanage on the edge of Centra for another purpose. One, he was not particularly thrilled to be participating in. He had known this moment would someday come, but no father can truly ever say they are fully prepared for it. He knew from the moment he had seen that unsuitable SeeD trailing his daughter through his house three years ago that he would live to regret not making a larger stand against his involvement with her.

"You're my only daughter Rinoa," Caraway started before Rinoa's voice floated up.

"Oh no… Don't say something like 'no one will ever be good enough for your little girl. ' Because really…. I might throw up."

Despite it being true, the General suspended his opinion recognizing a failing battle when he encountered once. One day –and certainly better not be soon- she would have a child of her own. Only then might she understand how hard it is to be a parent where nothing you do is right and every concern you have is swept away with dismissal.

"What do you think?" His daughter's question caused the general to turn to his daughter being aided out by one of her friends from the make shift changing area.

Her black hair was left down in cascades of waves that were carefully pinned off to one side that nearly reached the sweetheart neckline of her white wedding dress. The dress its self was fitting for the location. Having a silk bodice with a drop waist that suddenly disappeared into what appeared to be a full skirt of thousands upon thousands of silk flower petals. She straightened the dress out before anxiously moving fiddling with the clip in her hair that allowed small little pears to drape in her hair. She was stunning. It was nothing short of perfect for a seaside wedding, but instead of happiness at seeing his beautiful daughter he could feel his world slowly caving in.

He took in the sight of his little girl who looked back at him with eager eyes waiting for him to say something. He remembered when those eyes would look at him like that for candy or a even a chocobo. Now all those eyes wanted from him was his approval and for him to happily give her away.

No parent could ever be happy to do such a thing.

Another sad thought came through old memories he desperately tried to keep away on a day like to day, but it was like a rushing storm that forced him to press his lips together as he looked down in order to keep his composure, "You look like your mother."

Rinoa's eyes illuminated at the unexpected compliment, "Really?"

She was too young to have real clear memories of her mother, but seeing his free spirited daughter dressed so strikingly in a white wedding dress it was hard not to reflect back on to happier times when he had first seen Julia in a similar white gown.

He nodded his head quickly as he took a few quick breaths in and looked up to behold his daughter, all grown up, and ready for a life of her own. Of course she had been that way for a long time now, but now with another man in her life, even in the most desperate of time she wouldn't be leaning on him.

Walking up he took her left hand to admire the intricate platinum band that held a light pink teardrop diamond with light yellow ones flanking each side.

He sighed at the ghastly expensive thing on her hand, "If this is what you want…"

"It is," Rinoa replied without hesitation.

He kept his eyes on the ring as he nodded in agreement when abruptly a pair of arms went around his neck.

She tightened her hold on him as his arms awkwardly found their place around her waist, "I know I don't say this often, but I'm glad you are here for this."

He planted a small kiss on the side of her head as he looked back to his daughter's friend- the blonde one with a silly name he could never remember- who offered a sweet smile of appreciation at him. He already knew there was nothing he could do to stop his daughter running head first into storm. This was not the first time, and he would place his be on it not being the last either. He just hoped that this Squall wouldn't be the one to hurt his daughter.

"Yeah honey," He replied, closing his eyes and gently patted her back, "Me too."

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

"You've got to be nervous! Wait- Of course you're nervous. I'm nervous just standing here with you so you have to be dying."

Squall waited on the small beach as the sun was falling into the ocean casting brilliant hues of red, orange, and sky blue pink. He leaned against one of the boulders that lined the small inlet beach waiting for the tide to rise so they begin their preparation.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked up through his bangs at the irritatingly vocal president who seemed lost in his own world, "Why would I be nervous? Nothing will change because we signed a paper."

Laguna turned around to look at his own flesh and blood with an entertained appearance. He already was donning his black and white tuxedo for the event, but instead of wearing his shoes, he rolled up his pant legs to let his feet be buried in the sand.

His father took in the sunset once more before replying in a soft voice that was nearly eaten up by the roaring sea, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

Squall frowned unsure of what to make of the comment.

Lorie shook his head, allowing his hair to fall partially from the ponytail that held it loosely back, "You really think that this night won't change you?"

Perplexed Squall squinted at the man who was laughing into the sea.

"Oh boy, you'll just have to find out the hard way," he smiled into the dying day.

Squall looked down drawing his brows together, "I just don't get why one would be nervous, that's all"

The swelling sea that brought in the fresh salt air that seemed to intertwine between the two men who waited seaside for night to unfold,

"Maybe you're just a more courageous man than I," Laguna remarked, keeping his focus down. "I was more nervous marrying you're mom then jumping off that cliff."

"_Just talking to a woman makes you nervous_…," Squall muttered under his breath as Loire turned back around.

"What was that?" Laguna asked, allowing Squall to shrug and place his hands in his pocket.

"When I slipped that ring on her finger I realized that I was the sole person in this world that could take care of her," the president's eyes withdrew sadly, "I would have done anything to make her happy. You'll see what I mean for yourself soon. You're giving a piece of yourself that you will never get back. Not even in death."

Laguna's eyes fell the sand on his feet, "I never expected our time together to be so short. Had I known how much of myself would leave with Raine's passing, I would've never strayed from home as long as I did. You can always rebuild a city, but you can't rebuild your family when it's gone."

Squall looked up to the old man who was lost in a sea of his own thoughts. A few breaths went by before he had turned back to his lost son with sadness in his eyes, "I know you and I still have a long road ahead of us. I'm not foolish enough to think there is a way to make up for the time we have lost, but thank you for giving me the chance to be a small part of your life. Its more than I deserve."

When the infamous SeeD looked up, it instantly caused the president to smile. It was his late wife's eyes looking back at him, perplexed. He had received that look from her many times and he thought he would never see that again when she left him. How did he get so lucky to have a piece of her still here?

"Fate had a bigger picture for all of us," a new voice entered from the walking path causing both of them to turn around.

Cid hazarded the walking path gripping onto the natural retaining wall the rocks made, as he made his way to the small gathering, "None of us wanted this path, and yet it is what has brought all of us here today."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Cid joked, as he got closer. "Selphie sent me down here. The tide is as high as it will go on this beach. We can start setting up now."

Squall nodded hesitantly as he regarded both men for a moment before jumping off his rock to go find his companions.

Cid watched as the brunette disappeared beyond the walking path before turning back to Laguna, "Never mind him, he's always been a difficult one to get through to. He learns quickly through trial and error though. I'm sure he will find a way to survive this too," Cid gave Laguna an all-knowing look that the SeeD was in over his head this time.

Running a hand through his hair while blowing air out from his lungs, Laguna turned to the headmaster extending his free hand, "Thank you for everything you have done for my son in my absence."

Returning a pleasant smile, Cid took the president's hand in both of his before firmly shaking, "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine."

Releasing, they both stood for a moment with their head down in silence. Laguna was naturally was the first to break it asking, "Can never have enough family right?"

Cid's smile grew in response, "It's amazing how an orphaned boy can go from having nothing, to having more family then he knows how to handle."

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

"Oh Hyne, I don't know about this anymore! I think we rushed into this too fast! What do you guys think? Hyne, what was I thinking? Maybe we should call all of this off! This was a total mistake from the beginning..."

Rinoa looked back to Quistis who was just as equally as concerned. Quistis approached the hyperventilating brunette that paced back and fourth in her pale blue strapless bridesmaids dress.

"Selphie, dear," Quistis attempted to speak to her like a spooked chocobo. "Everything is going to be just fine, really!"

Tear filled eyes targeted them as Selphie's lips started to quiver as she cried. "Everything is not fine! It's been an hour! And nothing has happened!"

"I hear all weddings run late," Rinoa tried in vain to comfort her friend off the edge of a nervous break down. "I think its even considered fashionable."

Selphie's face crumpled under the stress as she leaned against the old wooden bed in the master bedroom of the orphanage, "I've been planning this day for years now. I had everything planned down to the minute. How is it that nothing can go right?! Can't I just ask for one day?! Just one?!"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Selphie, I've only been engaged for two months."

"I've been planning this since he jumped into space for you!" Selphie countered in a high squeaky voice before breaking down into tears once more. Placing her head in her hands, it gave Quistis and Rinoa a free moment to exchange mystified glances at each other not knowing how to proceed in this delicate situation.

"Selphie, I already fixed your makeup twice already," Quistis complained as a quiet knock came to the door.

Ellone stuck her head in, "The guys are getting antsy down there. I think we better just start."

Heavier sobs came from Selphie drawing Ellone deeper in the room.

"What happened?" Ellone turned to the rest of them pointing at the unusual state the brunette was left in.

"The big show doesn't seem to be happening," Rinoa supplied as she played with petals on her dress.

"They were wrong! Nothing is going to happen tonight! Everything was planned around this big moment and now it's too late!" Selphie sobbed.

"And here I thought today was all about you," Quistis whispered, getting a half smile and a gentle elbow jab from Rinoa.

Ellone kneeled down in front of Selphie forcing the brunette to look at her, "They always say one thing has to go wrong at the wedding, for everything else to go right."

Selphie sniffled, "Really?"

Ellone nodded as she moved in closer to whisper, "I think Rinoa is showing signs of cold feet. Maybe we should get her to the alter before we have a run away bride situation."

"Seriously Rinoa? NOW?" Selphie yelped alarmed, as she straightened up with raccoon eyes from her bleeding mascara; "This is the man who jumped out into space for you! Do I need to spell this out for you? He is the _one_. Now get you're ass down there before I kick it there myself."

Both Quistis and Rinoa looked down to suppress their smiles.

"Rodger boss! No more stalling from me." Rinoa made out, without losing control of the laughter that threatened to spill out. Quistis helped her up and into her white silk shoes as Selphie spun sniffling a bit on her way out of the door unaware of the mascara marks running down her face.

"I'm going to go alert that boys we're ready," Selphie remarked halfway out the door.

"Uh…. Selphie-?" Ellone began.

"No!" both Rinoa and Quistis shouted at once.

Confused, Selphie turned around, "What?"

"Just wanted to say you look great," Quistis covered with a tense smile.

"Yup. Radiant," Rinoa agreed hastily.

Selphie gave her friends a weird look before turning to walk away.

Quistis turned back to the blushing bride with exhaustion in her eyes, "Remind me never to get married."

Ellone smiled at the crack as Rinoa followed the path of the over zealous SeeD had taken.

"I really hope nothing else goes wrong tonight. I don't want another visit from the Selphzilla." Rinoa quipped knowing that the likely hood of that happening was slim to none.

* * *

_**There you go! Here is the first part of my submission for the WIB , it's a fluffy piece, but sometimes that is kind of nice, no? It's not edited and that is probably pretty obvious. So sorry! I just hope to get it out before the deadline and then later I can go back and work on it. Well as always, have fun reading and don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FF8. But I can dream right?**

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

"Need a drink?" A flask was dangled in front of Squall's face as they waited on the beach for what seemed to be an eternity. The sun had long been gone and the few guests that had been invited where all impatiently waiting thanks to Selphie's whims.

Squall looked up from the rock he was perched on and gently shook his head before casting his gaze down once more. Zell flopped down next to him with his formal jacket unbuttoned. From the looks of it, he had already had a few sips himself.

Zell smiled taking the flask from Irvine for a toast, "Come on man! We're celebrating tonight!"

"Yeah, Celebrating a death in the bachelors clubs. Can't believe your handing in your card already, man! We still have some wild years ahead of us!" Irvine complained resting his tall figure next to Squall.

Zell scoffed at his friend, "What are you saying? I heard Selphie threatening personal injury if any of the other girls get in the way of the bouquet toss. Face it man, your next in line for the firing squad. I, on the other hand, am stag tonight! I hear weddings make all the girls crazy!"

"What other girls?" Squall questioned not amused by the conversation until a frightening thought made the gunblader look up to Zell stunned, " Are you talking about Quistis and Ellone?"

The threat of Squall's ire was not lost on the fighter who held up his hands in defense, "Hey- Hell no! That's not what I'm saying at all! That's like incest! You know there's more girls out there-"

"Dude, seriously! Why don't you just close your mouth before I have to make you." Irvine shot him a death glare that made the fighter open his mouth in protest when a loud sound gathered all three of their attention.

Selphie waved her hands back and forth while make great mouth gestures to the tune of 'We're ready!' as if none of them had ever taken a lip reading class before.

Squall sent her a nod before looking to the men around him, "Guess that's the cue."

The only one standing up, Squall straighten his clothes and started to walk to the group of invited guests when he suddenly heard the humming of a funeral march coming from his friends behind him.

Spinning around with a rare irritated smile, Squall kicked sand towards his comrades before setting his sights on Cid who was busy mingling with Edea by his side.

"They are ready to begin," Squall nodded to Kiros and ward that returned the familiar gesture.

"Alright!" The gentle man called out gathering the attendee's attention easily for them to stand by.

"Are ready son?" Cid slowly asked as if to give him one more chance to back out of this.

Leaning to one side and placing a hand at his hip, he looked to his mentor incredulously

Cid silently chuckled at the non- verbal cue, and patted Squall's back , " I seem to have forgotten that I have trained a SeeD. You won't run even if you are afraid."

Edea took Squall's shoulders in her hand to have a better look at her son. Wistful memories were held in her eyes that already threatened to tear up making the mercenary slightly uncomfortable. A sweet smile crossed her face as she swept his bangs out of his face.

"I know you will be in good hands." She acknowledged, than gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Cid pulled his wife away so he could take his spot in front of the guests who lined the make shift isle made from white runners edged by sea shells and candles in hurricane glasses.

Squall took a moment to let the sea air fill his lungs hoping it would dissolve the stress that was begging to settle in. Personally, he blamed it on everyone else around him stressing about this day and telling him how he should feel about it. Until then he had been content, after all, he had known for quite some time that a life with Rinoa was what he wanted. IF he was truly honest with himself, he had known this from the moment he had found her in space. _This_ is what he wanted and there was no reason for him to be nervous for that. Or so he thought until others told him otherwise. Now he could feel his mind racing in all directions.

_This_ was exactly the type of thing he didn't want to happen. A wedding was a circus, and he would be the main exhibit. The strange greetings, the uncomfortable crying with emotions he didn't know how to hand. Worse yet, everyone would be watching him closely for the much anticipated first kiss. Selphie had even attempted to choreograph that so it would 'make more of an impact'. Thankfully, Rinoa killed that part of the plan without him having to say a word, but it was too late to take back the realization that the moment wouldn't be private. It was going to be treated like a spectacle. One people would be talking about later to others. It was almost enough for him to call the whole thing off.

However it wasn't just about him anymore. He had to take into account what Rinoa wanted. Something he was learning he would have to do for the rest of his life so he might as well start now. She wouldn't have been happy to just sign the papers in Cid's office like he ultimately envisioned. She wanted the grand wedding and that was when they had to find a happy medium.

The compromise came down to a small nighttime wedding, where they picked two people to make up their bridal party and six guests each. Personally, he tried to convince her that he was fine to stand by himself and required no guests in attendance. Rinoa however, insisted otherwise.

On the left side of the isle, Rinoa's guests lined up eagerly to start the procession. Nida stood amongst Zone and Watts trying to figure out what order they should stand in. They would leave just enough room for the General to join them after he escorted his daughter down the isle.

On his side, Laguna stood next to his comrades, Ward and Kiros. All of them were dressed in their finest black tuxedos that clearly made then uncomfortable to be in as they shrugged in their coats and pulled on the collars. Matron and Ellone stood patiently; looking beautiful in coordinating lavender dresses giving Squall reassuring glances every so often.

Squall took his place next to his default groomsmen as Cid stood in place as officiant of their ceremony.

Irvine leaned over towards Squall while stealthily whispering so no one could hear him, "The Ragnarock is parked right up the hill… You know… Just incase."

Squall winced wishing this damn thing were already over. The idea of this whole thing was to be quick and over before he knew it. He knew it was impossible for time to hold still but it certainly felt like it had for a year or two before Quistis suddenly came into view.

Holding a pleasant but subtle smile, wearing a strapless light blue dress, Quistis slowly took small steps towards him while carrying a bouquet of wild Centra flowers carefully bounded by twine. He was certain she was walking slowly on purpose just to make sure this was painful as possible for him. He could feel the glances of the attendees looking at him for a reaction. He carefully kept his true emotions away and held the stable look of a soldier carefully in place, but inside he was collapsing by the time she reached her destination.

Selphie rounded the corner next like a bullet shot from a gunblade. Unable to hide her excitement, she rushed forward with an embarrassing grin and deep black smudges underneath her eyes. She attempted to meet every one's gaze at lest once as she scurried off to stand by Quistis. Confused, Squall furrowed his brows trying to figure out why she looked so strange as if she had been crying. The moment of concern only lasted for a moment before she gave Squall a disturbing wink. Then he decided it was best to abandon all concern and pretend it never happen.

Shaking the strange vision off, he shifted position knowing the next sight he would see would be of Rinoa. The idea shot off a firestorm of feelings he was incapable of sorting through at that moment.

Was he really ready for this?

Were they read for this? What if sometime in the future they come to regret this moment? Was he really prepared to take care of Rinoa in this capacity?

Again, time was being to slow. Why would Laguna's words haunt him now? He prayed to whatever was out there to have mercy on his tortured soul and hurry this process up before he could talk himself out of this and therefore disgracing himself in front of everyone.

But that is when he saw her, Rinoa. At first she was looking down, worried about tripping as she stepped on to the isle. He thanked Hyne that she because it gave him the moment he needed to compose himself as awe overwhelmed him enough to drop his guard for all to see.

The moon bathed her perfectly, making her a white angel in that custom dress she insisted in keeping secret. Now he understood why. Had he known how breath stealing she would be in it, with her soft black hair in rolling waves, dripping in pearls, he would have never agreed to witnesses. He wanted her all to himself.

Her eyes floating upwards caught his suddenly and a smile grew wide with light he had never seen from her before. He wanted to blame it on sorcery, but deep down he knew it was the very thing that drew everyone to her.

Breathing took a back seat to watching his bride towards him with wind chimes and the sea as being their only music. Now he cursed himself for learning too late what this moment was really about. Everything was happening to quickly; far too quickly for him to take it all in. Now he begged fate just to give him a little bit longer just so he could remember this moment that seemed over in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Ooo000ooo**

* * *

Rinoa tried to physically shake the nerves from her arms knowing it was her turn. It was silly to feel this way now. After everything else they have been through, this was the most natural step for them as a couple and one she really wanted. Yet still the thought of adding Leonhart to the end of her name was daunting. She knew the life he leads was demanding and much was expected from that last name.

That was when her father offered one arm to her as if saying now or never.

"It's time. Are you still sure you want to go through with this? I'm sure I can get that damn ship back there to fly if need be." Caraway asked only half jesting.

Rolling her eyes she linked her arm around his as she took a big breath in trying to disperse the lingering nervousness. Her eyes looked down to her bouquet of soft white flowers from while she had chosen in honor of Squall's mother. White feathers were added as accents and all together it was bound lightly together with silk ribbon that held her mother's wedding ring at the end. Both women would be here to night, even if only in spirit.

"Not needed," she spoke as she looked into her father's brown eyes to confirm her own strength. "There is only one place I belong tonight."

Defeat capitalized the Generals face for a moment before he nodded and perfected his poker face. She knew it was too much to ask from him to be happy for her. There was still too much blame on how her powers came to be, but her heart hope that this was just the right step into moving forward for all of them.

Yet, the first step was the hardest to take. But each subsequent one seemed to become easier, and easier, until they turned to corner allowing her first view of the ceremony site and more importantly, the one she had been waiting for.

The white-combed beach was littered with candles in hurricane glasses that, with the white light of the full moon, illuminated all her loved one in a soft embrace.

When her eyes caught his, it was if she was being freed from the sorceress memorial once more. It was there in his eyes smoldering like a fire trying to be contained. Love. Protection. Honesty. He was standing there in his SeeD uniform, but the professional mercenary was absent. Instead a discrete smile rose on his face like the tide and suddenly the last name of this man didn't matter. She wasn't marrying the commander anymore. She was marrying Squall, the small boy from Winhill, the man who could easily make her laugh or cry in one sentence. The same man who would rather jump in to space then live another day without her.

She couldn't look away from him. She wanted to remember every detail of his face down to the way his short brown hair flew in the wind. It would take her a lifetime to record every moment, but she tried desperately as her father lead her to the one she loved. Cid's voice was the only thing that could bring her down from this cloud.

"Who is giving this woman away?"

Rinoa's heart stuttered for a moment as she turned her focus back to her father, now realizing that he hadn't answered Cid and instead was stalling.

The General was looking at Squall who dared to match his intense stare. Rinoa was certain she was entering heart failure just as her father addressed the young SeeD, "I'm trusting you with the only thing in this world that matters to me."

Squall's intense stare softened in understanding as he offered his arm to her before saying, "Your trust is not misplaced. You have my word on that."

Sated, the General's arm loosened around Rinoa's freeing her once and for all from his grasp. She looked once more in her father's direction to give him a smile before taking Squall's arm to be lead closer to Cid.

Cid stood proudly in his Headmaster attire for a moment to let the moment sink it. The old man had to adjust his glasses once before looking down at the words in his book. He didn't need to read them; he had memorized his lines since the moment Squall asked him to speak for them. He never expected such and honor but was flattered by the wish.

Cid looked to the party and began, "I am proud to stand here amongst family and friends to share in this moment as we join Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartilly in matrimony. It may have been fate that entwined these two journeys, but not by chance that they fell in love. Both have known great loss at an early age, experienced betrayals beyond comprehension, and most notably had found love. It's that love we are celebrating today."

Cid smiled taking a moment to let his emotions settle before returning to the guests before him. "The Bride and Groom have asked to write their own vows."

Rinoa looked back to Squall and saw his gaze already had settled upon her. Or maybe he never really looked away in the first place? She could sense anxiety and him being overwhelmed through the bond. Carefully, she channeled her own calmness in hopes of aiding him through this.

Squall gave a small nod in appreciation as he cleared his throat quietly before looking down at the cards he had written his vows on, "Rinoa, I take you as my wife. I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you nothing more than you can give. I promise to respect you and realize your needs and desires are no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself honest and open to you. Let you see through the windows of my world into my innermost fears."

Rinoa knew how hard those promises were for him to make. They struggled often to find a happy medium between a life of their own and a Life of a SeeD.

The knight swallowed hard before looking her in the eye to say the rest without the aid of his que cards, "Rinoa, I'm not a perfect man. I have flaws that run long and deep. But I promise to comfort you in times of sadness, help shoulder the burdens you bare, and never let a happy moment go by unnoticed. I promise you that… in good times and in bad, with all I have to give, in the only way I know how…. Completely and forever."

Lit by the moon, Rinoa could see every promise echoing in his eyes with ferocity. She had to pull her hand away for just a moment in order to wipe the stray tear that fell before she ended up ruining Quistis's hard work. It was clear from the sniffling from around them she wasn't the only one affected by hearing the normal stoic man lower his barriers. And now, it was her turn.

"Squall," She started, "I take you as my Husband. I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to be supportive and never rush to conclusions. I will see the truth in your soul and keep my heart open to you in your times of need. I will let you in on all my secrets, even the ones I guard the most."

Taking in a breath, their eye's locked, and suddenly the rest of her lines came easily.

"Squall, I know my weakness. My impulses are my weakness, but I promise to be the sun in your world that warms you, be the ground that braces you, and the air that will keep your heart going. This I promise you, in good times and in bad, with everything I have…. Forever and always."

A small smile hinted at Squall's lips as Cid looked to the groomsmen, "The rings?"

Zell reached into his pocket pulling out a thin platinum band and passed it to Squall.

"Squall, is this ring a token of your faith?"

"Yes." He confirmed as his intense gaze burned through her.

"Then repeat after me, I, Squall Leonheart."

"I, Squall Leonheart."

"Give this to you, Rinoa, as a symbol of my endless love and devotion…"

Squall smiled tempting her to do the same as he spoke, "Give this to you, Rinoa, as a symbol of my endless love and devotion…."

"A sign of the promise made to you tonight for you to hold for all eternity."

"A sign of my promise made to you tonight for you to hold for all eternity." He stated slipping the ring over her knuckle with ease.

Cid smiled at his surrogate child in approval before looking over to Selphie was already trying to hand the ring over to Rinoa.

Rinoa nervously picked up the Griever ring. She was deathly afraid she would drop it in the sand, losing it forever. She looked up Squall who smiled understanding the worried thought she had. Clearly she wasn't the only one who had nightmares the night before.

"Rinoa, is this ring a token of your faith?" Cid asked.

"Yes," Rinoa answered, as her smile grew to match the joy at being able to say the vows. "

"Then repeat after me, I, Rinoa Heartilly."

"I, Rinoa Heartilly."

"Give this to you, Squall, as a symbol of my endless love and devotion…."

"Give this to you, Squall, as a symbol of my endless love and devotion…." She spoke feeling a sense of unreality at the words.

"A sign of my promise made to you tonight for you to hold for all eternity."

"A sign of my promise made to you tonight for you to hold for all eternity." She nearly whispered fearing she would start crying.

She slipped the ring over his knuckle and he instantly joined her their hands once more.

"Squall Leonhart, Do you take Rinoa Heartilly to be your wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and forsaking all others?"

"I do." Squall replied.

"Rinoa Heartilly, Do you take Squall Leonhart to be your wedded husband? For better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and forsaking all others?"

Rinoa eyes went from Cid to the man standing in front of her, "I do."

"Then by the power entrusted in me you are husband and wife-"

"LOOK!" Selphie's voice interrupted her hand pointing to the sky.

Rinoa and Squall eyes stretched up seeing a shooting star streak across the sky followed by another. Soon, flashes started to streak across the night sky repeatedly; it's numbers increasing fast by the second.

Rinoa looked down from the amazing sight to see his eyes still on her. Smirking, Leonhart quickly pull her into his arms kissing her as the people around them remain distracted by the heavens falling around them.

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

* * *

Leonhart sat on the beach in the arms of his beautiful bride admiring the full moon as the crashing waves took over where their conversation had ended. It was amazing the peace on could find by simply just being near to one person. Neither one felt the need to say anything in the silence, as they both were just content to bask in the after glow of the night's events. He hated to admit it but Loire was right. Marriage had changed everything for the better. Had he known it would be this peaceful he would have asked her to be his wife years ago.

"Hey you two!" A chirpy voice called out from the top of the rocks.

Rinoa and Squall looked up to Selphie leaning over the rocks, "We're all packed up and ready to move out!"

Squall settled back into his wife willing to ignore the brunette for the peace they had found.

"Are you guys sure your not willing to reenact the wedding kiss? I can't believe I missed. What am I going to tell everyone back home?"

"Not a chance in hell," Squall shot back. He was pleased by the fact the shooting starts distracted everyone from their first kiss as man and wife. He was now really considering in believing in a higher power for that.

"Stupid Meteor shower…" Selphie muttered before calling out once more, "Well, just promise me you will think about it as you hurry up! We can't be late!"

Squall's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What's the rush Selphie?"

"Duh! We gotta hurry if we wana catch up to Garden to PAAAARTAYYY!"

None of that made any sense to Squall as he looked to Rinoa for clarification but received no answer.

"It's a just dinner, Selphie," He responded trying to guess why his wife was pretending this conversation wasn't happening, "The chef can hold off for a few hours."

It was then Selphie suddenly stopped bouncing and immediately turned to walked away.

The commander's attention went directly to his new wife who seemed to be watching the ocean roll in a little to innocently, "It's just dinner right?"

Rinoa did a double take before thinking about it.

Squall's heart dropped in response, "Rinoa, that was the agreement we had with Selphie. No bachelor or bachelorette parties… No reception…. We wanted a small wedding and a simple dinner that she could plan. That was the deal."

"And it still is, " She smiled trying to feign assurance.

"What do you know that I don't?" He demanded, knowing the other shoe was about to fall on this day.

Rinoa winced slightly, "There might be a few more people then we expected-"

"How many more?" He asked, not allowing her to get away so easily.

Rinoa sighed before looking to the love of her life with unease, "Come on Squall. You know how these things go sometimes. A person invites a person, who invites another person, who invited a caterer and a twenty piece orchestra..."

Squall's eyes widen, "Mrs. Leonhart… I feel I was entered into this marriage on false assurances."

Rinoa playful hit him before snuggling deeper under his arm to tighten her grip on him, "I will maintain that I am a victim of this scam as well and had no involvement."

Squall let out a frustrated growl as he pulled his wife's lips to his. Innocent at first, but then it began to smolder into something else entirely.

"Commander!" She gasped in surprised at his boldness, finding his hand had slipped a little lower and started tracing certain areas he was wishing to explore.

"I have a hotel waiting for us in Balamb." He stated shortly causing Rinoa to lean back laughing. He even had to admit that the statement came out more like an order.

"Oh really?" She said as her eyes filled with temptation.

"Really," He said tracing the sensitive skin by her collarbone.

Rinoa looked at him with an evil smile, "One hour. Then we sneak out of there and pick up where we left off?"

Squall sighed while brushing his wife's hair off her shoulder so he could trace it with his fingertips.

"One hour," he agreed to the terms, " and then I don't care who see's me. I'm going to take you to were you belong."

* * *

**_Ok, I seriously wrote 90% of this in 2 hours. Like everyone else, I'm trying to squeeze under the wire here and get something posted. There was lots of other things I wanted to write and dialogue I wanted to change but thanks to the time crunch it will have to stay as it is. Plus there is NO editing. Not even a read through on my part. So I hope it makes sense and I promise to fix it later!_**


End file.
